


Edelweiss

by meganflutefire



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganflutefire/pseuds/meganflutefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the E stand for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind after watching The Sound of Music a few days ago due to it's recent anniversary. Hope you enjoy :)

The soft sound of a stringed instrument could be heard from down the hall. The Guardians had met at the Pole to help with Christmas preparations, particularly the decorating part. It had been a long day full of garland, ornaments, peppermint, and holiday debates, and everyone turned in early.

Not counting the yeti busy working in the workshop, the rest of the Pole was quiet. The sound of an instrument stood out against the silence, as if the person playing it didn’t realize they were heard.

Jack quietly makes his way down the long halls past locked doors trying to find the source of the music. As he got closer, a voice was made out, a singing voice. Very softly, Jack walked down the hall getting closer to the source of the music.

A room Jack recognized as Bunny’s was where he stopped to listen.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_  
_Every morning you greet me_

Not what I expected, Jack thought, wondering if he should stay to listen or tell the others.

Staying to hear the rest, Jack put his ear by the door to hear Bunny’s voice more clearly.

_Small and white, clean and bright_  
_You look happy to meet me_  
_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_  
_Bloom and grow forever_  
_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_  
_Bless my homeland forever_

Bunny repeated the verse once more before letting out a sad whisper “ _Bless my homeland forever_ ”.

Jack was so caught up in trying to find meaning in those words that he didn’t notice the music had stopped and the footsteps coming to the door.

Bunny opened the door to Jack staring at the floor in between them, causing Jack to look up.

“So,” Jack started “is this supposed to have some sad meaning behind it, or is it what the E stands for?”

Bunny stared at Jack for a few moments before saying a quick _Yes_ and slamming the door.


End file.
